Dicing with Death Episode 140
Zweihard Recap Day 114 (continued) aka 1510-03-15 It is night time in Mil Faldur, Dwarf County. A walled Dwarven City, a few human buildings down at the docks. The ocean side isn't walled in. Many buildings are build into he hills. A messenger has been sent ahead to the keep and Zweihard Blacksteel is following after. Zweihard reaches the keep and stables his goats. He is asked to keep his Halberd outside, then he is allowed in. He follows the directions down the long hallway to the Purple Parlour. Within is Great Thane Bloodstone and a guard. Zweihard gives the urgent news about the Cyclopes. Great Thane Bloodstone speaks of an old legend of the Cyclopes being planted in the ground and bursting by the score out of the ground. Zweihard then speaks of his mission his brother had given him. To join the war. And that he saw Orcs smelting iron in the hills. Zweihard is asked by Great Thane Bloodstone to continue the talk tomorrow. Day 115 Zweihard wakes in the room he was provided as a visiting lord. He heads to the hall and has missed breakfast. But he is given some breakfast with whisky and gravy. He is soon invited to speak with the Great Thane & his Officers. Zweihard is asked to expand on what he told Great Thane Bloodstone the night before. He also mentions the halfing prophecy of trouble from the east & mithril in the hills, which the Dwarves scoff at. Zweihard takes a party out to find the location of the Cyclopes. He doesn't find it the first day. Day 116 Zweihard finds the location. There are now dozens of hole dugs. Maybe 2 or 3 score. The party go to investigate. Zweihard and the others find an unearthed Cyclops. Zweihard detects time magic. Zweihard tries to convince the local Dwarf Lords to keep it alive to study, but they decide to just kill it. Zweihard decapitate the Cyclops. The head is brought into the city. Back in Mil Faldur, Zweihard is healed by a Cleric of Martha. Zweihard goes to ask her about the Halfling Prophecy, but is interupted by many bells. Zweihard rushes others, learning that Cyclopes are attacking the walls. Zweihard reaches the surface to find a Cyclops climbing the wall. Zweihard looks around and see other Cyclopes climbing as well. A older Officer talks with Zweihard that the surface city may fall, but the undercity won't fall. Zweihard runs into the the four halflings from before. They wish to flee the city. He escorts them down to the docks. There is a halfling boat bound for Weatherlight that the halflings want to take, but they have no money. Zweihard looks for a boat to Keldoram but finds none. He joined the halflings on their boat. Zweihard watches as the boat sails away, seeing the Cyclopes overrun the city. Day 119 The boat arrives at Weatherlight. He and the halflings go to the Pinesand Tavern. They plan to head down the coast to the Halfling Village, across the hourglass desert. Day 120 The party set out. Zweihard sees the glass the Brass Dragon of the Hourglass desert has created with it's heat breath. They camp near a steep cliff above the beach. The halflings Day 122 The group find the remains of a strange mutant creature. A dog sized quadraped creature. No ears. The Halflings have no idea what it is. Day 123 The party meet Sky, the Brass Dragon of the desert. It greets them. They talk for a long time. The Dragon tells Zweihard that the Cyclopes being in status under the ground is natural. When the giants are of old age, they bury themselves. It talks about strange lights coming from Heatstroke. The Dragon holds them in conversation until sunset, when it flys off to it's home. Day 124 The party continue south. They reach the Halfling Village. Zweihard and the Halflings gossip at the tavern and Zweihard sleeps at the inn that night. Day 125 aka 1510-03-26 Zweihard blesses the Potato Harvest. The halflings then take Zweihard 6 miles southwards to their prophet at the Abby. The Abby is empty with a crack in the middle. Zweihard goes to investigate the crack, and there are vapors rising from it. Zweihard steps back. They search around the rest of the Abby for anyone. In the cellar, it looks like a violent disturbance. However there is no sign of theft. They head back north, checking a fishing village along the way. The Fishing Village is unhurt and say they visited the abby yesterday and it was fine. They all head to the Halfling Village. Exp: 1000 exp (500 exp each class) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Zweihard Blacksteel Episodes